narutopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Konoha - pole bitwy (tom)
Konoha - pole bitwy jest 45 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 413 Upadek Killer B develops a chakra shroud that he attacks Taka with. Although they are able to dodge, Sasuke realises that they will not be able to do so indefinitely. He uses his Mangekyō Sharingan to catch B in a genjutsu and, believing he has won, lets down his guard. The Eight-Tails releases B from the illusion, so he attacks and fatally injures Sasuke. While Jūgo heals him, B fully transforms into the Eight-Tails. Rozdział 414 Wściekły byk Widząc potęgę Ośmiogoniastego, Taka ucieka. Suigetsu używa się jako tarczy do zablokowania ataku bestii. Chociaż okolica jest zniszczona, Taka znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Suigetsu jest ogłuszony atakiem i Sasuke, ustalił, aby nie stracić swych kompanów, używa Amaterasu. Tymczasem Naruto zdołał skorzystać z senjutsu na własną rękę. Rozdział 415 Nowa siła Sasuke's Amaterasu ignites Killer B in his full Eight-Tails form. As he rampages around in pain he almost crushes Karin. Sasuke cuts off his tentacle to protect her. The form recedes, leaving only B, defeated. Taka collects him and its unconscious members and takes them away. Observing Kumogakure ninja see this and send word to the Fourth Raikage of B's capture. At Mount Myōboku, Fukasaku explains the advantages of Sage Mode to Naruto. Naruto begins thinking about how senjutsu will allow him to complete his technique, but is distracted by Fukasaku's gift of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Rozdział 416 Opowieść o odwadze Naruto reads The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, a story about a ninja named Naruto that vows to free the world from a cycle of hatred. Naruto is brought to tears by memories of the book's author and his teacher: Jiraiya. Elsewhere, Taka delivers Killer B to Tobi before setting off for Konoha. Tobi remembers a conversation he had with Sasuke, during which Sasuke explained his intention to kill every Konoha villager, not just those involved in the Uchiha clan's assassination. In Kumogakure, the Fourth Raikage learns of B's capture and vows to make Akatsuki pay for kidnapping his brother. Rozdział 417 Raikage wychodzi z cienia! Naruto nadal ćwiczy z senjutsu, obecnie koncentruje się na wykorzystaniu go bez pomocy specjalnego oleju z góry Myōboku. Gdzie indziej, Taka zdaje sobie sprawę, że byli obserwowani i zajmują się shinobi z Kumogakure. Gdy wiadomości przestały być przesyłane do czwartego raikage, Raikage wzywa do spotkania pięciu Kage omówienia Akatsuki. Ona również wzywa drużynę Samui, zamierzając wysłać ich do Konohy z informacją, że osobiście zajmą się Sasuke. Rozdział 418 Pustelnik Naruto Rozdział 419 Najazd The Deva Path explains how the attack of Konoha will play out: some of the Six Paths of Pain will search for information on Naruto's whereabouts while the others draw attention to themselves by attacking the village's ninja and infrastructure. The new Animal Path infiltrates the village and summons the other Pains to its side. They then break up to fulfil their assigned roles. In Kumogakure, Team Samui sets out for Konoha, hoping that they can complete their assignment in time to save Killer B. Meanwhile, the available members of Akatsuki are busy extracting the Eight-Tails from B's body, only to find that it is a fake. The real B leaves the site of his battle with Taka, intending to take advantage of his supposed capture to seek out and train under Sabu. Rozdział 420 Konoha - pole bitwy Naruto nadal trenuje z Fukasaku. W trakcie przerwy, Fukasaku informuje Naruto To jest prawie niemożliwe, aby korzystać trybu mędrca przez samego siebie i walczyć. Naruto narzeka, że szkolenie było stratą czasu, ale Fukasaku wyjaśnia, że mogą połączyć się pokonując tę wadę. Gdzie indziej, inwazja Paina na Konohę trwała. Iruka znajduje się przy ścieżce Deva, który rozkazuje o wyjawieniu gdzie jest Naruto. Iruka odmawia mu powiedzenia. Ścieżka Deva próbuje go zabić, ale on jest uratowany przez Kakashiego. Kakashi i Ścieżka Deva rozpoczynają walkę podczas gdy Iruka ucieka, ale Kakashi stwierdził, że nie może dostać się w pobliżu Pain z jakiegoś powodu. Tymczasem Shizune stwierdziła, że pręty ciała Paina są naprawdę czakramów odbiorniki. Aktualności inwazji Paina zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się przez Konoha i Tsunade rozkazuje, żeby Naruto powrócił. Rozdział 421 Ściągnąć tu Naruto Rozdział 422 Kakashi kontra Pain Pain's search for Naruto continues, but none of Konoha's ninja are willing to tell him anything. Tsunade summons Katsuyu, who she instructs to seek out and adhere to every Konoha citizen so that she can monitor and heal them all remotely. Kakashi's fight with the Deva and Asura Path continues, but he cannot overcome their shared Rinnegan vision. The Asura Path modifies its body for battle and attacks him, but he is saved by a team led by Chōza Akimichi. Na drugiej stronie okładki Wykorzystując energię ogoniastego, Bee-nasty przedstawia się Sasuke i jego towarzyszom, którzy padają pod wpływem ogromnej siły! Co zrobi zaskoczony tym widokiem Sasuke?! W czasie gdy Naruto przykłada się do nauki sztuki pustelniczej, do odległej Konoha-Gakure zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo, z jakim osada nigdy dotąd się nie zetknęła! Kategoria:Tomy